My Boyfriend's Back
by acj11
Summary: Tim's boyfriend comes to visit. He and Tony form a connection. Will Tim get over his jealousy, or will he lose his boyfriend forever? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend's Back- An NCIS fanfiction.**

**AN:** Hey people, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter One**

Tim sat at his desk in the bullpen writing up his report on their latest case. It was a particularly taxing one on Tim as it hit close to home for him. A marine had been murdered while on leave visiting his boyfriend. The crime was particularly brutal, as before his death the marine had had the word 'queer' engraved into his chest several times. He was then stabbed in the neck and bled out. What was even more shocking for the team was that it was actually the marine's boyfriend that had committed the murder. Tim had wanted nothing more than to go home and relax for the night trying to forget the events that occurred, but unfortunately that was not to be as Abby was now ordering everyone to come out for post-case drinks.

"Oh come on guys, after a case like this we really should try to vent a little." Abby pleaded, it was unnecessary though, as soon as she suggested it the whole team seemed to take to the idea. Well except for Tim.

"Sure Abs, we'll be there. Where are we going this time?" Tony asked, obviously thinking about all the hot girls that would be out on a Friday night.

Abby named the pub where they would all meet up and was about to walk off back to her lab to finish for the weekend before Tim spoke up, stopping her in her tracks. "I don't think that I will be able to make it tonight Abby." He said looking at her faking a disappointed look.

"What? Tim seriously, we all need to relax after what happened today. Especially you." Abby said giving him a knowing look. She had been the only one that Tim had told he was gay and she liked to bribe him with it occasionally. Tim knew she would never really follow through with any of her threats though, Abby was not someone who went spreading other people's secrets. Although he suspected that she had told Kate shortly before her death as she began acting differently towards him and even once invited him to go shopping with her.

"I know, and it sounds really fun, but I have plans already." Tim finished off, hoping that she would not inquire as to what those plans were.

"Plans?" Abby was obviously not going to let it rest. "What kind of plans? Why did you not tell me earlier that you had plans?"

Tim stared at her for a while wondering when exactly he had become obligated to tell her about everything that was happening in his life. "Just plans Abs, it didn't really come up because I was a little pre occupied with the case ok? Is that a good enough reason for you or do you need a permission note from my mother?" Tim snapped back, still in a bad mood.

"Ok McNasty, take a chill pill." DiNozzo stepped in trying to avoid an argument. "It's fine if you have plans, we will just celebrate a job well done without you."

"A job well done?!?" Tim yelled "A guy was murdered by someone who is meant to love him unconditionally and you want to celebrate that? You guys are so shallow." Before anyone could respond Tim gathered up his belongings, storming out of the bullpen, getting in the elevator and heading home.

It was Ziva who broke the silence "What has got his shoe laces in a twist?"

"Nickers" Tony and Abby replied subconsciously.

"What?"

"It's nickers in a twist, not shoelaces."

"Whatever."

Just then Gibbs decided to make his entrance coming back from a meeting with the director. He looked briefly at McGee's desk, then at Abby who was looking a little upset. "Where's McGee?" He asked.

"Acting like a stubborn teenager! He's gone home!" Abby said "We are all going out for drinks later, well except for McGee. Would you like to join us?"

Gibbs looked up at Abby deciding that he rather liked the idea of getting drunk tonight "Hell, why not? We have the weekend off after all."

"Great. I'm going to autopsy to ask Ducky and Palmer if they would like to go now, is there anything you would like me to ask them while I'm down there?" Abby appeared to have lost all the anger she was feeling when Gibbs had agreed to come out with them.

"No thanks Abs, we have everything we need." Gibbs said and watched Abby practically bounce over to the elevator.

Gibbs then rounded on the remaining members of his team wanting to know exactly what had transpired between his two, usually very close, team members. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not really sure, one minute Abby was inviting us all out for drinks and the next McGee just started arguing with her. He said that we were all shallow for wanting to celebrate the fact that we found the marine's killer." Ziva said, very unsure of what had upset McGee so much that he would call them shallow. He had always been such a gentleman to her and Abby.

Gibbs looked at Tony for confirmation. "Yeah boss, I didn't get it either" He said answering Gibbs unasked question. "He just kind of got really angry. Then he stormed off out of the office."

"Did he finish his report?"

"Don't think so boss."

Gibbs made a mental note to himself to call his youngest agent at some point during the night to make sure that everything was ok, and to remind him that he wanted that report on his desk by Monday morning or he would be in trouble.

The team finished their work in silence, each of them wondering what had caused McGee to lash out like that. Abby was his best friend wasn't she? Why would he be yelling at her for wanting to go out drinking with them?

When they had each finished their reports, they headed for the door deciding to meet up in an hour at the pub that Abby had suggested. This would give them time to shower and change, maybe get a bite to eat.

Tim on the other hand had driven home, trying to get his mind around the events of the day. Questions kept spinning around in his mind. Why would you kill someone you claim to love? How could you think that by killing them, you are doing them a favour? How could anyone think that they have the right to murder someone because of their lifestyle choices? Why would you assume you have the authority to decide when it is another person's time to go? With these thoughts running through his mind, he just collapsed on his bed fully clothed for a restless night while his friends drank to the life of the young marine.

**Well that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. I sure had fun writting it. I know it's a little short, I will try to write longer ones in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tim woke up later in the night to the sound of the door being slowly opened. Being the sworn federal agent he was, he went to check it out, hoping that it had all been in his imagination. Rounding the corner, he heard someone run into what he presumed to be his coffee table. Curses suddenly filled the room and Tim instantly smiled to himself, lowering his gun and reaching for the light switch.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." He said trying to act foreboding, the look wasn't quite pulled off as his hair was squashed to one side where he had been sleeping on it.

The intruder spun quickly towards the voice, grateful for the light now streaming into the room. "Hey Tim. Umm... Surprise!" The person called out. The man was shorter than Tim, with spikey black hair that stuck out in all different directions. He had the most pale blue eyes Tim had ever seen and was very well built.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked, not realising that he sounded very angry when he said it.

"Well, I'm here on business for a while. I thought you might want to hang out for a few days, in between work that is." Scott said trying to think of whether he had done something that might have upset his boyfriend. Tim and Scott had been dating for months now, but due to both of them being busy with work, they did not get to see each other as much as they would like. They had met years ago when Scott's family had moved into the neighborhood.

"Oh ok, sorry Scott. I'm just a little tired from work, and it was a tough case. I didn't mean to sound rude." Tim said hoping that Scott would forgive him for being so abrupt.

"It's ok Tim, I understand. Maybe we should go out and have some fun then? That might help you feel better."

Tim thought about it for a while deciding that he really just felt like doing nothing. "I'm right, I think I will just go back to bed." Tim said and turned on his heel, marching out of the room.

Scott stood in the lounge room wondering what he had done to earn this cold greeting and decided that even if Tim didn't want to go out, he would go without him. Scott felt like getting out and seeing Washington. He wandered into Tim's room and over to the bed. Leaning over, he hugged Tim briefly.

"Ok, I'm going out tonight. If you are sure that you don't want to go, I shouldn't be too long."

Tim rolled over and looked at Scott for a while. "Ok." He said trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "Have a good night love, I will see you when you get back. Keep safe and call me if you need anything."

They embraced gently before Scott got changed and left for the pub.

Scott walked down the street that the cab had dropped him off at and wandered into the first pub that he saw despirately needing a drink. Inside the pub, there were groups of people milling about playing pool and dancing. Scott walked up to the bar and stood next to a slightly older man waiting in trn to be served.

"Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, everyone calls me Tony though." The man said to him trying to strike up a conversation.

Scott thought that name was familiar but couldn't quite place where he had heard it before. "I'm Scott Mallory." He said. "I am in town on business for a while and thought that I would check out the area. Know any good pubs?"

"Well this one is good obviously." Tony said "But there are lots of cool night clubs in town. How long are you going to be here for?"

"Oh, not long, just a week or two."

"Well then, you should come join us on our pub crawl!" Tony said enthusiastically. "Just two of us at the moment, there was a group of us but the rest decided to go home. When you get your drink, come and hang, we are just sitting in the corner over there." Tony pointed to a far corner of the pub where he could see a young woman dressed in black with her hair tied in a rather interesting and unique fashion.

Scott nodded his ok and Tony left the bar after recieving his drink. Scott ordered his drink and wandered over to the pair wondering what was in store for tonight, it was certainly turning out to be rather interesting.

Meanwhile, Tim lay in bed thinking about what had happened previously. He had just let Scott walk out the door after being rather cold towards him. He hoped Scott wasn't too mad at him for being so inhospitable to him. He was still upset about the case when Scott had shown up, he wished he had called first rather than just appearing out of the blue.

Tim suddenly felt like he had run a marathon, he was emotionally and physically exhausted but could not manage to find sleep. He sat up thinking about the case and started to cry to himself , hoping that Scott would not notice later what he had been doing. He thought about his relationship with Scott, and if it was the same for the officer that had been killed. He couldn't imagine why anyone could kill their boyfriend and if he was so homophobic, what was he doing dating a man to begin with?

He decided that he would do some writing instead, rather than sit around feeling sorry for himself, he walked to his typewriter and began to free write. He wondered what he should write seeing as though his last series had been blemished by that rather unfortunate event. He decided that he would give science fiction writing a chance, seeing as though that was something he knew a fair bit about and he could always add a little romance into that. There was also the added benefit that it could never be brought to life.

After spending a fair amount of time trying to come up with a seriously good plot Tim decided that he was once again suitably calm enough to try sleeping. Looking up at the clock he realised that it was close to three in the morning and got a little concerned that Scott had not returned home yet. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand beside the bed and decided that he would give Scott a ring before bed, just to make sure that everything was ok and he didn't need a lift anywhere.

The phone rang two times before Scott answered it, he sounded a little mor inebriated than the last time Tim was talking to him "Hey Timmy." Scott said "What's happening?"

"Hey Scott." Tim replied "Just thought that I would check if you needed anything before I got into such a deep sleep that you wouldn't be able to wake me up no matter how much you try."

"Nah, I'm good here. I'm making new friends, it's fun!" Scott slurred into the other end of the phone. "I'm hanging with some dude named Tony. He's awesome and showing me around everywhere. Don't worry though, I'm watching what I drink and all. I'll be fine you get some rest sweetie."

Tim smiled to himself at the use of the endearment. Scott got rather affectionate when he was drinking. "Ok then." Tim said "Have a good night. I love you." Tim ended the conversation and settled himself back into bed satisfied that everything was ok and finally fell into the long awaited deep sleep.

**Well that's it for now. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so apparently I write when I'm stressed. I have lots of things to study so I'm heaps stressed with exams just around the corner. You know what would really help me de-stress? Reviews, I'm sure they would really lighten my mood.**

**Chapter 3**

It was five in the morning before Tony, Abby and Scott decided to call it a night and Tony invited Scott to crash at his house for the night rather than risk going home and interrupting anyone from their sleep. Scott, being more drunk than he had been since he was in college, decided it would be a good idea just in case Tim was still in a bad mood. So they settled in for the night, Scott in Tony's spare room thinking that Tim might kill him for spending the night in another man's house.

The next morning, Tim was concerned and cold when he awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. He jumped up and checked the whole apartment before deciding that Scott definitely wasn't there and picked his phone up dialling the number that he knew by heart. After trying twice he finally got an answer. "Lo?" Scott said obviously only just waking up and still did not have control of his vocal cords.

"Where the hell are you?" Tim practically screamed down the phone. He thought Scott would at least be a little bit more considerate and text him to tell him where he was.

"Wha?" Scott said, still not really getting it.

"You left me at home, went out in a strange city, didn't come home and to top that off, you didn't even tell me where you were! Where the hell are you?"

That seemed to wake Scott up a little. "What do you mean I left you at home? You were the one who said that you didn't want to go with me." He said defending himself.

"So? I was worried about you because I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I'll be home soon ok?" Scott said, feeling sorry for worrying Tim so much. Hindsight made him realise it was very inconsiderate of him not to let Tim know where he was, but he was drunk. Not exactly known for thinking straight while drunk.

Tim sighed into the phone. "I could come and get you if you wanted." He suggested.

"Yeah ok then. I suppose it would be better than catching a cab. I'll take you out to breakfast to make it up to you." Scott gave Tim Tony's address.

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Tim took a breath and fully realised the address he had been given. "Wait a minute. This is Tony's address! What are you doing at Tony's house?"

"You know him? He was the guy I was hanging with last night. Don't you remember? I told you who I was with."

"Yeah, you didn't exactly mention that he was my colleague though."

"Well I didn't know until now. Does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't. I'll be there soon." Tim replied thinking to himself that it did matter. Scott was his special little secret, his world away from work and now Tony was going to ruin everything.

They both said goodbye and Tim angrily grabbed his keys, heading out the door.

Scott dragged himself out of bed only to realise that he had a pounding headache. God how nice was it to be hung over? He thought to himself sarcastically.

When Scott walked out into the living room he saw Tony sitting on the lounge with the same look of pain on his face. "You too huh?" Scott said stretching himself out on the recliner across from Tony.

"Yeah me too. I'm just glad that I don't have to work today that would really be the icing on the cake. So what are your plans for the day Scott?"

"Well apparently I'm in loads of trouble with my boyfriend for staying out last night and not sitting around the house moping with him. So he's on his way to pick me up and I am going to attempt to win him back by shouting him breakfast. Then we are probably going to spend some more time together shopping and going to various attractions, seeing as though I don't get to this part of the states often." Scott then quickly added "Well that's if breakfast goes well, otherwise, I think that we will be going back to the apartment to mope some more."

"Gee, sounds like an action-packed weekend for you then. Well if you want to hang we should totally go somewhere. I know some pretty cool places to hang at. I'm a bit of a party animal if you hadn't noticed." Tony said casually letting Scott know that he really didn't mind that he was gay.

Scott was about to reply when his phone beeped letting him know that he had a message. Flipping open his phone, he saw that Tim had messaged him to tell him that he had arrived already and was waiting for him in the car. Not really wanting to put up with the cocky attitude that Tony would give him once he found out that Tim was actually gay (if he hadn't already been told by Scott), he decided that it would be a good idea to stay out of the way.

"Well my boyfriend is here, he's outside. I better go and thanks for the awesome night, we should do that again some time." Scott said getting up from the couch, still a little shaky.

"Yeah definitely, you are one cool dude Scott. Are you sure you don't want to just invite your boyfriend up here and have breakfast here? I'll even let you cook!" Tony said laughingly.

"Nah, I better go." Scott replied "I'm already in enough trouble with him as it is let alone doing something like that. He would probably never speak to me again. Have a good day Tony. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, later." Tony grunted as Scott walked out the door and down the stairs.

In the car Tim was starting to get rather impatient. 'What could he be doing that is so important that I have to wait for so long?'

Just as Tim was about to ring Scott and see what was taking so long, the man in question came walking over to the car and hopped into the passenger's seat. "Hey Tim, how are you feeling today? Cuz I'm really hung over."

Tim didn't say anything to that, instead he decided to pull out of the car park and head to the nearest diner to try to salvage what was left of an otherwise horrible week. "Fine then, don't talk to me." Scott said calmly, hoping that it would help to ease Tim's mind.

Ten minutes passed and they still hadn't managed to find a diner to eat at and Scott was getting rather fed up with Tim's attitude. I mean really? The silent treatment? That was such a childish thing to do. "You know, a relationship requires communication. You need to talk to me for this to work." Scott said trying to be the voice of reason.

Tim's grip on the steering wheel increased and his knuckles turned white from the exertion. "You want communication? Fine, let's communicate. Let's start with how you went out last night, left me at home all alone, got absolutely hammered with one of my co-workers, and then, never came home when you were finished. Now you are complaining about being hung over! How was that for communication?" Tim yelled causing Scott to hold his forehead, his hangover coming back with a vengeance.

"Oh stop with the 'leaving you behind' bullshit! You were the one who didn't want to come out last night. I have only a few weeks here and when I came home, you weren't even interested. You didn't even want to cuddle! So excuse me for leaving your moping ass at home and going out to have some real fun."

"You know what? Forget about it, I'm going home." Tim said, clearly hurt by Scott's words.

"Fine then, just let me out here I'll book a hotel room for my stay then!" As soon as Scott said those words, he regretted it, but the damage had already been done and Tim pulled the car over letting Scott out before pulling out for the curb and heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scott wandered around the block he was in a couple of times before deciding that he was thoroughly lost, confused and hurt. He already missed Tim, even though he had only been gone a few minutes, but knew that there would be no point talking to him now. He was probably still seething and would only hang up. Scott did begin to see Tim's point of view though, Scott noticed that Tim was upset that night and just upped and left acting as if everything was fine. He knew he would have to apologise for that later and hoped that it would not be too late. Scott flipped his phone open and dialled the number of his newest DC contact- Tony.

"I take it breakfast did not go as desired?" Tony asked, not even bothering to say hello to begin with.

Scott took a deep breath before launching into a detailed explanation of why 'breakfast' went horribly. "Well no, that would imply that we actually made it to breakast. We had a huge fight and..." Scott paused to choke back the sobs that were threatening to spill over before he continued. "I think we just broke up Tony."

Tony paused for a while not knowing what to say, so Scott continued on with his rant. "I mean we were talking, well I was talking, he wasn't saying much of anything really. Then he starts yelling at me for leaving him alone last night. How was I supposed to know he wanted me around? Really I tried to talk and cuddle with him last night but he wouldn't have any of it, so I just left because I wanted to have some fun and he appeared to not have needed me at all. Well apparently he did need me, and because I'm so stupid not to realise it, I'm currently stranded in the middle of a city, that I do not know my way around, trying to not just make a fool of myself by bursting into tears in the middle of the street! To top that off I'm also completely alone!" Scott finished his tirade and hoped that his new friend would have some advice for him.

"That's rough man. Why are you lost? He should have at least made sure that you were somewhere safe before just taking off. Just tell me where you are and I will come and get you." Tony said, really feeling for Scott.

Scott gave Tony the street name where he was standing and promised Tony that he would explain why he got booted out of the car before they reached a familiar surroundings. They both hung up their phones and Scott went to sit on a nearby bench to wait for Tony and try not to think about how his relationship had just fallen to pieces in front of him and he had done nothing to prevent it.

Tim was also trying to forget the events that had just unfolded and drive home safely, it would not do to end up in hospital as well, that would really make his day. He could not believe that Scott had dumped him over one really stupid fight. Tim knew that he was probably over reacting a little, but he was upset, and he should be able to rely on his boyfriend of all people to be there for him when he was upset. He did not know why he didn't just tell Scott what the issue was, he would surely understand wouldn't he? Then again, he was never too keen on Tim becoming a federal agent anyway. He thought there was way too much danger involved in that.

Tim finally pulled into the carpark and climbed the stairs up to the apartment. Everything seemed so much more draining than usual that even climbing the stairs left him short of breath. Deciding that the best idea right now would be to try and relax a little so he sat in front of his typewriter and decided on doing some 'free-writing'. His fingers gracefully ran over the keys, typing anything that popped into his head. Most of which was completely centred around Scott. One scene that came up was Agent McGregor admitting his undying love to a man named Shaun, but of course Tim knew that he would never have the courage to put that into any of his books. He put his notes in his file because, despite the fact that they would never be seen by anyone else's eyes, he thought it was a very romantic and truthful piece of writing so he was going to keep it for motivation.

Exhaustion eventually overcame Tim completely and the reality of the day's events started to sink in. He had lost Scott. Possibly even forever. He half crawled, half walked into his bedroom still clutching his latest piece of writing in his hands, climbing under the sheets as the first of many tears began to find their way down his slightly more pale than usual cheeks.

Tony pulled up at the spot where Scott said that he would be waiting and saw the man sitting rather dejectedly with his head hanging down. Deciding that it would be in Scott's best interest to cheer up, he thought that he would take Scott to breakfast and then to see some attractions that the majestic city of Washington DC had to offer. He called Scott over to the car before cranking up the music and pulling out from the curb. "Ok. We are going to have some serious fun today because you need heaps of cheering up. So I figure we will go to grab a bite to eat, then maybe go and do some tourist things. How about that?"

Scott considered Tony's proposal for a while. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea, I hope you know good things to do. I could do with some major distractions right now."

The two shared a quiet breakfast at a cafe not far from Tony's house. Scott and Tony both agreed that they should have something really oily and greasy, nothing like a clogged artery to help you forget about your other issues (or make them seem somehow less important given the situation). They then spent the day hanging around tourist attractions and shopping in which Scott spent a lot of money, he thought that everything seemed so much better when you were more concentrated on new clothes and dvd's. He saw some hi-tech electronics that he wouldn't mind getting his hands on, but every time he thought about buying something like that he would think of Tim and how he would always get Tim's opinion on things like that. Tony must have noticed after the first few shops because he would then always try to avoid the electronics section or distract Scott with other things while they walked through.

As they stopped at a restaurant, Tony decided now would be a good time to confront Scott about what happened with his boyfriend that got him so upset. After thinking for a while on how to phrase the question, he finally said. "So, do you want to talk about what happened with you and your boyfriend this morning? Do you know why he was so upset? Or more importantly, what he was so upset about?"

Scott let out a long and deep sigh. "Well I'm not sure exactly what he was upset about last night, but this morning he was angry at me for not staying with him last night and instead opting for going out to have fun. I guess it was rather poor judgement on my part, but he didn't seem to want comforting. He just kept pushing me away."

"I see, well he should have told you what his problem was. For a relationship to work you need communication. Well that's why I think all my boss's relationships failed, he never told them anything about his life, he didn't even tell them that he had a daughter before." Tony said trying to make Scott feel better about himself "By the way" He added as an afterthought. "That does not leave this room, got it?"

That comment brought a small smile to Scott's lips. "From what I have heard about your boss, I wouldn't even think of hinting at that."

"You know Gibbs?" Asked Tony curiously. He hadn't heard Scott talk about Gibbs before, and so just thought that he had never even heard of him, let alone had detailed conversations about his personal life. Did he really have any idea how many wives Gibbs had had previously?

"My boyfriend... Sorry, ex-boyfriend, told me about him a lot. He practically idolises him." Scott said, still getting used to calling Tim his Ex.

"Oh, so exactly who is your ex-boyfriend then?" Tony asked, even more interested in the conversation now that he knew there was a good chance that he could know the guy. "Do I know your ex?"

"Funnily enough Tony, you do know him." Scott answered, still considering if he should stick to the 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy that the navy was so invested in, or if Tony could be trusted not to say anything. He hadn't known Tony for long, but believed that he could read people really well and that Tony could keep a secret. "You work with him... Tim McGee?"

Tony froze in place, fork halfway to his mouth and just stared at Scott. Scott began to wonder if he had made the wrong choice by telling Tony who he was dating. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Tony burst out laughing "I knew it! He kept denying it, but I knew there was no way that little 'probalicious' McGee was straight. I mean come on, he wears moisturiser, has manicures and reads redbook."

Scott looked at Tony letting out the breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding in. "Yeah, it is pretty obvious isn't it? Then again, he could have just been very effeminate."

After Scott's little revelation, the two went back to Tony's house where he offered to put Scott up for the night if he was still not ready to face McGee. Scott gracefully accepted the offer thinking that it would be a good idea being that Tim was probably still rather angry with him. The two sat up late watching TV, both completely unaware that over the other side of the city, Tim was currently crying himself to sleep for a second time in one day.

**If you love me, you will review. Pretty please (see I'm even resorting to begging)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, you are my saviours and make me want to write more, so thank you. Sorry about the long wait, but here it is.**

**Chapter 5**

Tim sat by the phone on Sunday morning, hoping that Scott would ring him. When Scott didn't come home last night Tim really began to wonder if he had done the right thing, leaving him in the middle of the road like that, but he just couldn't look at him right then. Not only did he not understand that Tim needed his support last night, but he also spent his night with Tony! I mean come on, that has to be the biggest joke in the universe! So there was no way in hell that he was going to be the one to apologise to Scott, because it was all Scott's fault. Tim sat there seething for a while, deciding that now would not be a good time to work on his book (although he could probably manage a really good murder scene right now) and thought that he would enjoy a nice manicure followed by a relaxing bubble bath. He didn't care how girly it sounded, it always managed to get him to calm down, and so that is what he is going to do. Picking up the phone, he dialled the first number that came to mind. Ziva.

Ziva answered the phone, already sounding like she had been up for hours. "Hello McGee, what has you calling me at this early time on our weekend off? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Ziva, everything is ok. I was actually just wondering if you would like to come and have a manicure with me? I just think that it would be a good idea and I would rather ask you than Tony. So what do you say?" McGee asked, hoping that Ziva would not just laugh in his face.

"Oh, that sounds relaxing. I have not had a manicure before so it will be a new experience for me." Ziva said, sensing that something was wrong with her partner, but knowing that he probably did not want to talk about that right now.

They then made plans to meet up later in the day before hanging up. Tim was grateful that Ziva had been so enthusiastic about coming with him and Ziva was planning a way to find out what was bothering her comrade.

Meanwhile, Tony and Scott were just beginning their day with Tony making pancakes and Scott flipping through the channels on Tony's huge high definition TV complete with movie quality surround sound and the most comfortable seats Scott thought he had ever sat on. Coming in from the kitchen Tony was covered from head to toe in flour. "Wow, attractive" Scott said from his position on the couch.

"Yeah I thought it was" Tony said as he poked his tongue out at Scott. "You just wish this was all yours" Tony did a twirl in the middle of a lounge room before posing in what he thought was a really sexy pose, flexing his muscles. "It's all the rage in Italy these days."

Scott laughed at Tony's antics, thinking to himself that the more time he spent with Tony, the more he liked him. "Yeah, I guess it has a certain appeal to it." He admitted. Tony turned to walk back into the kitchen when he was interrupted by a sniffle coming from where Scott was sitting "I don't know what to do Tony. Everything is all wrong. I took the assignment here purely because Tim was here and now it just seems like it has ruined everything. I wish I had never come here."

Tony walked back over to Scott and wrapped an arm around his shoulders all the while thinking to himself that if this was anyone other than Tim McGee's boyfriend he would feel very awkward. "Hey" He said comfortingly "It will be ok you know. Maybe you should try giving him a call? Maybe you two just need to talk this thing out?"

Scott tried to stop thinking about how comfortable it was right now with Tony's arms around him. "That's the thing Tony, I don't know what there is to talk out because he wouldn't even tell me to begin with. I don't think he loves me anymore, maybe it's because I have lived so far away for so long?" He said with a frown and cuddled in closer to Tony.

Tony began to sense that things were getting a little awkward between the two. He wasn't really all that into guys and there were just some lines that a guy didn't cross... starting something, even if it is only one sided, with one's teammate's boyfriend... well that was just one of them. 'Wow' Tony thought 'even in my head that sounded confusing.'

Shaking Scott off he gave another comforting pat on Scott's shoulder before walking back to finish the pancakes. Scott looked up at Tony's retreating form all the time thinking how nice that hug had felt and how it had really been so long since he had been held like that.

Over the other side of the city, Tim and Ziva were currently enjoying a manicure and talking about anything but work. "How is Jethro these days?" Ziva asked Tim trying to slowly get him to open up about whatever was wrong. She did not know whether it had something to do with his personal life or something wrong at work, she could not see why the last case could have possibly upset the young man, but she would find out the truth one way or the other.

"He's good, as well behaved as ever." Tim says not really offering to share anymore than necessary.

"It must have helped having him already trained up." Ziva replied "Does he react well to strangers? I mean you have to be having company over sometimes yes? Does he act well behaved in front of them?" She tried steering the conversation over to his personal relationships. Little did she know she had hit the target dead on.

Tim froze for a second wondering how Ziva could be so perceptive even while receiving a wonderful manicure. "Yeah, he's usually good with people." Tim said before tuning Ziva and the rest of the world out.

Soon after the two had finished their manicure and were headed out for some lunch, Tim was extra hungry having not had the stomach for eating breakfast. "Oh come on McGee." Ziva said finally thinking that enough was enough and it would be in both their interests to get to the bottom of this before she could no longer control her ninja skills. "Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. I promise I will be the perfect example of discretion and neutrality."

"Fine!" Tim said, having finally had enough of her prodding and having to keep everything all bottled up inside. "I'll tell you what's wrong. My boyfriend came to town, we got into a fight because i was so upset about the case that we just had. Instead of staying home, he went out partying and didn't come home. The next day I found out that he was at Tony's house! He doesn't even know Tony! He then said he was going to make it up to me so we were going to go have some breakfast but we got into another fight..." Tim trailed off no longer able to stop the tears all the time thinking not only was he crying in front of Ziva but it was in the middle of a crowded street. How embarrassing. He sat down on the nearest chair and Ziva sat next to him softly rubbing his back thinking how totally out of her element she felt. "I guess we kind of broke up." Tim finished dejectedly. "We have been together for so long and I don't really know what to do now."

Ziva and Tim spent the rest of the day together just hanging out. After breakfast they went back to Tim's apartment and watched movies, talked and took Jethro for a walk. When ziva was sure that Tim would be alright (well as alright as he could be given the circumstances) , she left with one mission on her mind.

Scott and Tony spent their day in rather the same fashion as Tim and Ziva (minus the manicure and dog walking of course) and were just settling in to watch another movie after dinner. "Well today was alright I guess." Scott said smiling at Tony.

"Yeah it was pretty cool. I'm going to make popcorn, do you want any?"

"Sure, wow you have a nice set up. Massive TV, awesome sound, comfortable seats, and now even popcorn? I'm in heaven." Scott said thinking to himself that he was rather thirsty so he got up and followed Tony into the kitchen to get a drink.

Just as Scott was walking into the kitchen, Tony turned around looking at Scott. Scott stared at Tony for a while before he began leaning in closer... Tony was stuck to the spot too stunned about what was about to happen...Scott put his hands on either side of Tony's face...He kept leaning in closer...Everything seemed to go in slow motion... Until Tony felt Scott's lips covering his.

Before either man could move away, the door opened. Revealing a very pissed off Ziva David, staring at the most compromising scene she would have never imagined in her wildest dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The three stared at each other in shock for a moment none knowing exactly what to do. Scott looked at Tony for a second longer before realising the huge mistake he had just made and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. In the kitchen, the two heard the twist of the lock and the running of water before either of them dared to speak. "Tony!" Ziva yelled at a very nervous and blushing Tony. "What on Earth are you thinking? I'm guessing that that man is Scott? In which case, that is so wrong! To top that off, how can you possibly do this to me?"

Tony stared at his shuffling feet trying to think of something to say. "It wasn't me. He kissed me. I don't like men. I like women..." He stuttered uncharacteristically "Wait, what do you mean do this to you? How was that doing something to you?"

"I like you! Of course only a trained investigator would notice it, but I like you. I have for ages. Now I come in to your house to find out what the hell is going on with McGee and I find you in a major lip-lock with his supposed boyfriend!"

"You like me?" Tony said stupidly.

"Yes!"

"Oh..."

Ziva was now the one finding her shoes very interesting. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Um... I mean I would like to see where that could lead. I'm not gay, he honestly kissed me and not the other way around. Would you like to go out on a date at some point and just see where it leads?" Tony said, mixed emotions running through his body, on one hand he was embarrassed about being caught in such an awkward situation with Scott, on the other he was excited about finally getting a chance with someone who can understand him.

"I don't know, Tony." Ziva said unsurely "I think you would need to figure out things with Scott first." Turning on her heel, she walked out the door leaving Tony to think about what he was going to do.

In the bathroom Scott was running a bath and trying not to listen to the argument that was going on just outside the door. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but overhear some of it and realised that not only had he made a stupid mistake like letting something come between him and Tim, but he had also probably just ruined any chances of a reconciliation between them both and also destroyed what could have potentially been a great friendship. Unable to take anymore he slumped down to the floor listening to the sounds of the tub filling up with tears running down his cheeks.

When the bath was full, he switched off the lights bathing the room in darkness and got in with generous amounts of bubble bath thinking how relaxing this was just laying there, letting his mind wander. He found himself thinking about what Tim could be doing right this minute and that this bubble bath would be even better if Tim was in the bath with him as well.

Scott decided that he would like to fix this between himself and Tim and making a decision, he got out of the bath to call Tim. He poked his head out the door after changing into some boxers and a shirt, trying not to run into Tony, he snuck to the room Tony had made up for him and dialled Tim's number praying to whatever God would listen that Tim would not just ignore the call.

The phone rang a few times before Tim finally picked up, although it felt like a long time for Scott. "Hello?" Tim's voice came across the line sounding rather groggy.

"Hey Tim."

"Scott?"

"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to talk to you and let you know that I'm sorry about everything. I know I should have been more understanding when I came home but you just didn't seem like you wanted me there so I left. I know, it was stupid. I really miss you Tim."

Tim's relieved voice came over the line. "Yeah, I missed you too. Are you ok?"

Scott tried to get his breathing under control, he was unsuccessful though and his voice cracked as he answered Tim's question. "Yeah... Well no, not really... I have a confession to make." He said nervously wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Ok then." Tim said sensing that this was not going to be a good conversation and clearly letting the anxiety show through his voice. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Scott swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and let out a sigh of regret. "Well, I have been staying with Tony since our fight and..." Scott trailed off unsure of what to say. Ordering himself to continue he struggled through the hardest thing that he had ever had to do. "I was thinking about how upset I was that you weren't there anymore. Tony was... I guess I was just lonely..."

Tim started thinking about how this was starting to sound really bad and just wanted Scott to finish what he was going to say before the wait killed him. "Scott, please, it's been a long day. I don't want anything sugar-coated, can you just get to the point please?"

"I kissed Tony" Scott blurted out.

There was several moments of silence before Scott decided to see if Tim was still on the phone. "Are you there Tim?"

"..."

"Please say something." Scott begged.

Moments later Tim's angry voice came over the line "I can't believe you Scott! First you come home and go out clubbing with Tony, you spend you night at his house and claim that nothing happened while you were there and now you are trying to say that you kissed him for no apparent reason?"

Scott knew that Tim would have this kind of reaction. He never meant to hurt Tim, they had been together for so long and he cared for Tim. He loved Tim. Scott felt his heart breaking and had no doubt that Tim would be feeling the same, if not more, right now. "I'm sorry." Scott whispered not trusting his voice right now as he felt the tears once more, rolling down his cheeks.

Tim either didn't hear him or pretended that he didn't. "Was it really that easy for you to up and go?!? I gave you years of my life! I thought you loved me! What are you going to do next? Call me in another week and tell me you fucked him?!?" Without waiting for a response, Tim continued "Well you know what? I don't need you, just leave me alone."

"I'm Sorry" was whispered once more.

The line went dead.

Scott sat in shock for a few minutes, phone still pressed to his ear, thinking how he deserved every second of that torture. That didn't make it any easier though and he really hoped that he would still be able to fix this mess that he made out of his life. He turned over and cried himself to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

Monday morning rolled around far too fast in Tony's opinion. He wanted more time to sort out things with Scott and Ziva. After Ziva had left he had wanted to talk to Scott about what had happened but couldn't because the other man had practically bolted for his bedroom when he finished his bath and had not emerged from the room again before Tony had left. Tony thought it was rather sad that his probie's personal life seemed to be going to hell in a hand basket, but there didn't seem to be much that he could do about the matter. Tony got to his desk seeing that, unusually, he was the first in for the morning. Taking his place at his desk he set himself up for the day and pulling out his phone, began playing some tetris before Gibbs got in and busts him for it.

The rest of the team had then began coming in one by one with Gibbs leading the way. Tony quickly shut his phone and said "Hey boss." Gibbs took his seat behind his desk and taking a sip from his industrial strength coffee.

"If I see you playing that stupid game again DiNozzo, you will get a smack on the back of the head." Gibbs said grumpily, completely ignoring the greeting from his colleague.

Next in the procession was Ziva. She said hello to Tony on her way past her desk "Hello Ziva." Replied Tony, thinking it would not be wise to discuss the events of the weekend in front of their boss. "How was your weekend?" He said trying to keep things as normal as possible.

"Well, it was pretty interesting. You see, I spent the morning getting pampered with one man and then the evening I was with another man." Ziva shot his a smug look. "Well, more like two very confused men." Tony decided that this conversation was going very bad very fast so quickly turned to his computer and began doing his paperwork.

It was 9:30 when McGee, finally showed up, looking like he had had no sleep at all the night before. He had dark shadows underneath his eyes and his hair was spiking out in many different directions, which was a complete contrast for the normally very neat agent. Gibbs looked up as McGee approached his desk, waiting for the agent to sit down before ordering him into the elevator to most likely explain why he was so badly presented and so late.

McGee returned from the elevator looking, if possible, more worse for wear, than when he had first entered and Tony had wondered what the other agent had told their boss. Trying to strike up conversation with McGee, he said hello as he passed. The only response he got was a glare that could very well challenge that of Gibbs.

The rest of the day ran much the same as it began, with McGee only speaking to him about work related issues, Ziva making lewd suggestions at every turn and Gibbs thinking to himself what the hell had happened to his team to make them act so 'hinky' towards each other. Getting up with the intent of sorting this out Gibbs announced "I'm going for coffee. While I'm gone I want the three of you to figure whatever this thing is out or there will be consequences."

As soon as the elevator doors slid closed the three remaining agents just looked around at each other before letting out their feelings. "Yeah Tony, why don't you just tell Gibbs that not only did you kiss another man, but you also stole a boyfriend from someone!" McGee said angrily.

"Who told you about that?" Tony replied in shock.

"Scott did! You kissed my boyfriend! How could you do that? We are supposed to be watching each other's backs and here you are stabbing me in mine!"

Tony was fed up of all the drama and fighting that had taken place over the last few days and just let all his frustrations go, straight at McGee. "You know what McGee, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. Maybe you just aren't that good or something. I have to say, I really don't blame him from wanting to stay as far away from you as he can. You are acting like a little girl, no wonder he didn't want to go home with you! It must be hell for him!"

Ziva was trying to calm the situation down but found it a really hard task, especially when McGee, who was normally a very calm person, suddenly launched himself over Tony's desk and began physically attacking the other agent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs got off the elevator and immediately felt that something was off. Pulling out his sig, he went to see what all the noise was that was emanating from the centre of the bull pen. When he reached the source of the disturbance, he was, for once in his life, shocked to see his two most senior agents in a punch-up. Being careful not to drop his coffee, he put his gun back into his holster and signalled to Ziva to get into position ready to grab DiNozzo if he decided to continue fighting once McGee had been restrained. Walking over to the pair of squabbling agents he reached down and pulled McGee up by his hair hoping to not only restrain the younger agent but to also humiliating him so that he would learn his lesson and not pull the same stunt ever again. Gibbs did not understand what had gone wrong with his team, they had left on Friday a little shaken from their last case, but they were all still friends last time he checked.

McGee started struggling when Gibbs restrained him, but immediately let up once he knew who had pulled him off Tony. He stared into Gibbs eyes clearly worried about the repercussions of his actions. Gibbs glared at McGee but let go of his hair once he thought the agent would relax and not try to attack Tony again. "Elevator. Now McGee!" Gibbs yelled not knowing what else to say at that moment. The rogue agent quickly ran to the elevator not wanting to further annoy his boss. Gibbs then turned towards his senior agent seeing that despite the fact that McGee was a geek, he did in fact pack a lot of punch as evidenced by the black eye that was already forming around DiNozzo's eye and the busted lip. "DiNozzo go see Ducky now. After that, go and wait in the conference room and I will speak to you after I have dealt with McGee." Gibbs then stormed off towards the elevator.

Standing in the elevator waiting for Gibbs had given Tim time to think about how he had screwed up everything with Scott and let his personal life influence his work life in the last week and was already formulating a way for him to make it up to Tony. He knew that Tony wouldn't have kissed Scott, the man is as straight as an arrow. Clearly Tim's famous logic had deserted him for a few minutes there although Tony's last few comments were rather harsh and given the circumstances, Tony should have known better than to provoke Tim by saying such hurtful words. Despite the mess he had made of everything though, Tim couldn't help but be just a little bit satisfied that he had for once gotten one up on Tony.

Any positive thoughts that McGee had vanished when Gibbs entered the elevator and punched a random button before flipping the emergency switch. "What the hell were you thinking McGee?" He yelled and McGee flinched at the harshness of his words. Normally Gibbs would have head slapped him into next week and it was a bit disconcerting for McGee that his boss had not done that yet.

Stammering a little, like he hadn't done in such a long time McGee replied. "I'm sorry boss, I...I...I don't know what came over me. I... well he... he provoked me boss."

"I don't care if he stole you teddy bear McGee! It gives you no right to try and beat up a co-worker right in the middle of work!"

'Well he technically did steal my teddy bear' McGee thought to himself wondering if now would be a good time to just shut up.

"Well?" Gibbs pushed. "Explain yourself!"

Seeing no other option than to tell Gibbs the entire story behind what had transpired, he launched into a detailed description of everything hoping that he would not get fired and not just due to the events in the bull pen but also because of 'don't ask, don't tell' as well. "Well you see boss, it's like this..."

After a few minutes McGee finished his story and Gibbs just stared at him trying to process all the information he had just been given. He privately wondered how he could have missed all this. He was a trained investigator after all. Now he was beginning to think he was not as good at his job as everyone mad him out to be because he didn't even have any idea that McGee was gay let alone seeing anyone. "Look McGee... Take it from me. When you are dating someone, you need to tell them if something is upsetting you. I have had three marriages ruined because I refused to get over my stubbornness and just tell them how I was feeling. I thought you would have already known that, you effectively did a character study on me for that book of yours. Haven't you learnt anything from working with me?"

"Um..." McGee said confused as to why Gibbs was giving him advice rather than just handing him a pink slip and telling him to get the hell out of here.

"Secondly." Gibbs continued. "DiNozzo is straight! Why would he want your boyfriend? They are probably just really good friends. Your boyfriend can have friends outside your little circle you know and DiNozzo should be in your little circle anyway."

Gibbs paused a few seconds while McGee digested the information he had just been given. "Thirdly... I don't know about you McGee, but I get lonely when I am separated from my partner for too long as well. As far as your partner was concerned you were broken up and he hadn't had any close human contact in a long time. He was probably just trying to make himself feel better about everything that had happened and just that little bit more comforted, like he wasn't alone in all this."

McGee gawked. He so did not picture Gibbs for the relationship advice type he always figured that it was more Ducky's department. Nodding his head he let his boss know that the message had gotten through. Gibbs then got onto the more serious matter of the fight. "You are going to go home for the rest of the day. I am going to talk to DiNozzo and get his side of the story. Then we are going to go from there. I must warn you though McGee, it's not looking good for you. So go home, take a break and I will speak to you tonight. Do you understand?"

McGee shook his head not knowing what else to say and Gibbs flipped the emergency switch kicking the elevator to life once more.

When the doors opened once more onto the bull pen, they had every pair of eyes on them as McGee went to his desk, gathered his gear and left again. Gibbs just glared at them all and yelled "Don't you all have work to do?" That stopped them looking over at him as he wandered up to the conference room hoping that DiNozzo had finished seeing Ducky.

Gibbs rushed into the conference room from his meeting with McGee and sat in the chair opposite Tony. Glaring at Tony, he waited for a response without even needing to ask the question. Tony had worked with him for a long time so Gibbs knew he would know exactly what he was waiting for.

"Hey boss..." Tony started anxiously. "Ok look... McGee is having a rough time right now. I mean he started the fight but only because I sort of stirred him up to begin with..."

"So what you are saying is that you should be the one I'm firing not McGee."

"No boss. I don't want anybody to be fired. All I'm saying is that it was a disagreement between the two of us and I would like the opportunity to sort it out between the two of us."

"DiNozzo! You and McGee had a fist-fight in the middle of the bull pen. I can hardly let that go! Even if it is a personal argument I have a responsibility to this agency to make sure that everything runs smoothly!" Gibbs said feeling very frustrated at the moment. "There is no way that I can just leave it be. Action must be taken. I wanted your side of the story before going any further. So do you wanna tell me what's going on or not?"

"Ok boss. Basically I insulted McGee using some personal information about him and understandably, he got rather upset and came to my desk. He then launched himself at my and started hitting me. I blocked most of his blows though." Tony said genuinely hoping that his harsh comment had not put an end to McGee's career.

"Is that all?"

"Yes boss."

Gibbs knew that Tony had not heard the whole story from Tony, but he could piece together the rest of it by himself from the information the McGee had given him earlier. "Go home DiNozzo." He told Tony "I will be discussing this with you and McGee tomorrow morning 9am sharp in my office."

Tony left the office and headed home all the while wondering what would be happening tomorrow morning when he walked into work.

McGee sat down in his living room having arrived back from the office and thinking about what had happened and what Gibbs had told him. He figured that it made sense. He missed Scott too and would rather like to have someone to hold right now himself. He was not saying that he was forgiving Scott just yet, but he would rather like to try and fix this. Mind made up, he was going to go to Tony's house tomorrow and apologise to Scott about his behaviour the first night and hoped that Scott would tell him what possessed him to kiss Tony. He hoped things went well, otherwise there was going to be a lot of tissues involved not to mention chocolate and chick flicks.

I was about five o'clock when Scott made it back to Tony's house. He knocked on the door and waited for Tony to answer hoping that Tony was home because he didn't know what he would do until Tony finished work. He had it all set in his mind, he was going to apologise for his behaviour and that they could move on from this. Scott was very shocked when Tony opened the door looking like he had been in a boxing match. Unable to disguise his shock he exclaimed "What on Earth happened to you?"

"I just got into a little fight with someone at work, it's no big deal." Tony said trying to cover everything up. He didn't want to risk completely destroying his probie's personal life.

"Oh, hope they got into trouble then."

Tony decided to steer the conversation away from dangerous territory by asking if Scott would like to come inside. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Scott asked shuffling his feet on the floor.

"Why would I mind?"

"Well, because I totally pounced on you last night."

"Oh that. Well, why did you do that anyway? I mean you don't like me do you?"

"No Tony." Scott said trying to put into words exactly how he was feeling. "I love Tim. I mean we may not be on the best terms right now but I still love him and I hope everything will work out for us. I guess I was just lonely and you were there and I wasn't really thinking properly."

The two just stared at each other before Tony finally said "Good enough for me. Come on in." The two ordered dinner and put on the TV trying to forget their collective problems and hoping that tomorrow would be a brighter day.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in quite a long time. I have had a hectic couple of months. That's no excuse I know, but I hope to have a lot more time to write when my classes finish. Not really sure on this chapter but I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 8**

Tony and Scott were having breakfast the next morning, Scott still noticeably upset about how things were left with Tim and trying desperately to think of a way that he could possibly make it up to his boyfriend... Or was that ex-boyfriend? When there was a knock on the door.

Both occupants of the house turned in the direction of the door as if shocked that there could possibly be someone on the other side, before Tony got up and walked towards it, hoping that it was someone who he could slam the door on for even bothering to try and talk to him at such an early hour. When the door swung open, Tony's jaw clenched and his eyes shut tightly bracing himself for the blow that he thought would be coming his way but, when no such blow was forthcoming, he risked a peek and saw a very dishevelled McGee on his doorstep carrying a bunch of flowers. "Oh how sweet of you McGee, but really, you shouldn't have," Tony said in a mocking voice, trying to hide how nervous he actually was at having the other agent at his door.

"Very funny Tony. Look, I'm sorry that I hit you. It was stupid and completely irrational for me to act that way and I'm really very sorry." McGee said while looking at his shoes anxiously.

"Don't apologise McGee, hasn't anyone told you it's a sign of weakness?" Tony said with a slight grin on his face, before everything turned serious again. "I'm sorry too Tim. I shouldn't have said that stuff to you. That was so wrong of me that I cannot even begin to understand why I ever thought it, let alone said that stuff to you."

"Friends again?" McGee said hopefully.

"Yeah, friends again"

McGee cleared his throat nervously before asking "Is Scott in?"

"Yeah...Umm... He's in the kitchen. Would you like me to get him for you?"

McGee stared at his feet once more before stuttering "Yeah...Uh...If...Uh...If he will see me that is."

Tony stepped back into the apartment and hurried to the kitchen in search of his guest, finding him exactly where he had left him, still reading the paper. Scott turned to Tony and said "Gee, you get visitors early around here."

"Well, they aren't exactly here to see me." Tony replied. "It's Tim. He would like to talk to you."

Scott looked at Tony for a few seconds before making up his mind "Oh, ok then." He said heading for the door.

"Hey Tim." Scott said as he reached the door, not noticing the flowers that were now hidden behind Tim's back.

"Hi Scott."

An awkward silence followed as neither man knew what to say to the other. Scott finally broke the silence by asking "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking. Because you see, I had this whole romantic and totally apologetic speech all prepared, even typed it up on my typewriter. I seem to have completely forgotten it though. There was all this stuff about how I screwed up and I wasn't honest to you and my jealousy got in the way. I guess I owe you an explanation about everything that has happened?" Tim said, his mind working too fast for his mouth to catch up.

Scott thought he would be kind to Tim and help him sort out his thoughts. After all, he was as much to blame for all this as Tim. "Why don't we go and get coffee? That way we can go somewhere a little more private, and you have some time to think about exactly what you are going to say while we walk?"

"That sounds good."

The walk to the coffee shop was made in silence, both men thinking about exactly what they wanted to say to each other. They both knew this was a make or break situation and neither of them would like to make a mess of it.

When they reached the coffee shop and received the coffees they ordered they sat at a table in a secluded corner. This enabled them to achieve the privacy they required for this conversation.

Scott was the first to break the silence. "Tim. You know that I have always loved you, ever since the day we met at Johns Hopkins I felt connected to you. I was so excited to come here for a while so that we could actually spend some time together, but when I got here, you just froze me out Tim. That really hurt me. Then you accused me of cheating on you with your co-worker no less. What the hell were you thinking?" Scott let the question hang in the air for a while before continuing. "Did you want to break up and just not know how to tell me? Or is it something else?"

Tim shook his head thinking to himself how much he screwed his relationship up so much and praying that he would somehow be able to fix it. "I know." He muttered just loud enough for the other man to hear him. "I will tell you why I was not as receptive as normal the first day you came here. I had a bad day at work. A guy killed his boyfriend. He was only dating him because he wanted to kill him. He said that homosexuals were wrong and that he was going to rid the world of them one fag at a time." Tim took a deep breath trying to order his thoughts. "It hit really close to home Scott. I just needed some space. I never wanted to hurt you."

By the time Tim had finished his sentence he is nearly in tears and Scott can see he is upset. "Ok Tim. I need time to think about this. I mean hell Tim! You accused me of cheating on you! Do you trust me?" Scott let out a sigh of frustration and pain. "I would never cheat on you Tim! You should know that."

"I do know that! I was... I just... I was hurt. I know...It was stupid and I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Just please give me a chance?" Tim was begging Scott to stay with him.

"Look Tim. I do not want to leave you ok? But I need time."

"Ok I understand. So we are broken up then?"

"Consider it a break of sorts. I'm staying in town for a while though so maybe we should hang out a bit and work on our relationship." Scott said trying to come up with a solution that would work for both him and the young agent.

"Ok. I agree to that." Tim said, finally letting the tears fall. "Why are you staying in town though? I thought you were meant to be leaving tomorrow."

Scott looked at Tim sympathetically "Please don't cry Tim. I don't like it when you cry."

Tim wiped his eyes trying to control his emotions more. He knew this was just as hard on Scott as it was on him.

"I'm staying in town because I have been offered a job. I'm not sure that I'm going to take it or not yet. So after I finish my current assignment I was going to take some time off and see if I could possibly suit this job. On top of that, I would be closer to you."

"Oh, ok then. Sounds good." Tim said, thinking this would give him some time to work things out. "So are you going to be staying with Tony all that time?"

"No, I think I have burdened him enough already. I was just going to stay in a motel for the week"

"Well you could stay with me?" Tim said.

"I don't know Tim. Wouldn't that be pretty much the opposite of taking a break?"

"You wouldn't be in the same bed as me. If you don't want to that is."

"I'll let you know by tonight. I don't think it would be a good idea to be in the same bed though. I don't want to ruin the relationship we have or had. We need time to recover from this."

"I know. Just let me know if you would like to stay with me or in a hotel. I have to go to work."

The two said goodbye to each other before they both left for their respective jobs. Tim was satisfied with the agreement. He wasn't thrilled and obviously the two had a lot of ground to cover, but it was a step in the right direction and that was the main thing.


End file.
